Newcomers Into HinataSou
by Drazen Flames
Summary: Well, a Self-Insert of me (Jeffrey) and 2 good firends... which also involes me becoming like Keitaro.... Sad, but true.... PLEASE read and Reviews are Accepted... so REVIEW


Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina.. But I wish I Did.  
  
A/U: Yes, this is my second Fic. and also, It's another Self Insert with your (not so) Fave Author, Me.. Along with a few of my friends (^-^)  
  
Love Hina: New people!  
  
Welcome New Comers!  
  
It was a regular day at Hinata-Sou.. Well, as regular as you can get. Anyways,  
  
as three guys walk up the Steps of Hinata-Sou, they watch as a man at the age of 21 flies  
  
through the sky. "I take it that that's Keitaro Urashma. so it looks like your cousin was  
  
right about him AJ" said the Chinese guy, at the age of 15 and standing at 5'6". "Yea,  
  
that must be him." Ajanth said watching Keitaro sail through the air. While Ajanth, or  
  
more commonly known as "AJ", was standing at 6'1" towering over the Chinese guy and  
  
the other brown person beside AJ, "Hey Jeffrey, do you think that was Naru who just  
  
knocked Keitaro into town?" the brown kid asked. "Yea, I think so Saleem" was all  
  
Jeffrey had to say as Saleem stood at about 5'7" a little taller than Jeffrey, but the same  
  
age as him. While AJ was the oldest of the group, he was 18. As Jeffrey was the fastest,  
  
since he was used to carrying around heavy luggage on his back reached the top of the  
  
stairs, he was welcomed by a not so pleasant sight. He was just about a inch away from  
  
getting skewered by Motoko's sword. As Jeffrey was about to run, he was caught off  
  
guard when he reacted as his normal self by saying "Yo" to Motoko, who is also the same  
  
age as Jeffrey greeted him back. "Yoo, Ajanth!!!" came from a dashing Kaolla Su, which  
  
she latched onto AJ's towering form. "Hey Su, how's my favourite cousin?" AJ replied to  
  
Su. "Oy, Su, who are these people?" Motoko asked as the rest of the Hinata girls and  
  
Haruka came out. "Everyone, meet my cousin Ajanth!" Su said in her energetic voice  
  
"Hello everyone, nice to meet you all, you can call me AJ" AJ said as he introduced  
  
himself. "Oh yea, these are 2 of my good friends, even though they are a little younger  
  
than me, they are still my friends. Everyone, this is Saleem" AJ said as he pointed to  
  
Saleem who had his eyes glued to Naru. At this Jeffrey came around and smacked  
  
Saleem on the back of his head "dude, Saleem, quit being rude and introduce yourself!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm Saleem, Nice to meet you all" Saleem said as he went back to starring.  
  
"Oh, and I'm Jeffrey, you can call me what every you want" Jeffrey said.  
  
-- My Point of view --  
  
As I looked around, I noticed every single one of the girls, including Haruka from the  
  
Letter AJ received from Su. "Well, if you don't mind me, I don't think I'll be staying  
  
Here. I don't want to intrude" I said as I noticed how Motoko and Naru were starring at  
  
Me in a way I wish I didn't have to see. "Thank god for my parent's cash, I'll just rent a  
  
Apartment somewhere around here." I added quickly as I noticed. Shinobu was it.  
  
starting to get tears in her eyes. "Well, we wouldn't really mind, since we already have  
  
that baka Keitaro living here" Naru said. "Well, I'm staying here then!" Saleem said in a  
  
joy a little kid would have to find out he was allowed to go to the toy store. "Well, either  
  
way for me, I'm out of here. Both Motoko and Naru scare me." I started off as I was  
  
suddenly approached with a katana put up to my neck and some where behind Motoko, I  
  
could hear Naru cracking her knuckles "And this is what I mean by being scared of you  
  
two" I said as I turned around with all my stuff on my shoulders and back "Yo, Saleem,  
  
remember to get Motoko or anyone to help you to school tomorrow morning" I said over  
  
my shoulder. Soon, I stopped and turned back and faced Haruka "Oh yea, uhh.. Au-"  
  
*SMACK* "Owwww" "Just Haruka" Haruka declared "Ok, ok. Haruka. May I please  
  
have a job?" I asked rubbing my head where Haruka hit. "sure, but your going to have to  
  
help clean up, repair and help these girls. Oh yea, and if possible, you can also work at  
  
that tea shop that's at the base of the steps" Haruka said "Sweet, thanks. Well, I'm gone, I  
  
need to find a apartment that will let me stay there" I said sighing a little "well, if your  
  
gonna stay in this town, just mention me, or any of the other Hinata girls to the Landlords  
  
and you should be able to get a apartment for a pretty low price" Mitsune "Kitsune"  
  
Konno said as she had her fox face on " and don't forget to come over and play with me  
  
and Sarah!" Su shouted while still hanging off of AJ "Ara, ara, another cute boy"  
  
Mutsumi said as she looked at me. I sweat dropped under Mutsumi's and Kitsune's  
  
Stares. "Uhh. can someone tell them to stop looking at me so hard. and tell Kitsune to  
  
Stop drooling?" I said nervously. The next thing I knew, was that either I was that I was  
  
sent flying into the lower atmosphere by a..'Naru-Punch' Su called it, by Naru or a  
  
special technique that Motoko used from her family's dojo. Either way, I was Air bound.  
  
To Be continued!  
  
Drazen: Oh Joy. First day at Hinata Inn and I'm already becoming like Keitaro  
  
Naru: well you deserved it you Baka!  
  
Motoko: never say a girl is drooling!  
  
Drazen: Kitsune is Human??? ~WHACK~ Drazen: OWWW  
  
Naru and Motoko: Please Review! Arigatou Gozimasu! 


End file.
